


Dancing Lights are dnd laser pointers

by MarshmallowPanda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, mollycat, mollycatmondays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowPanda/pseuds/MarshmallowPanda





	Dancing Lights are dnd laser pointers




End file.
